Fantoma Mark III
was the main antagonist of episodes 53 and 73 of the Red Jacket series. Biography Fantoma Mark III is the grandson of Fantômas who was a thief who terrorized people in Europe and believes in world domination. It is the only thing he craves for and wants the Fantoma Empire to rule the world. The Maniacal Fantômas Mark III Fantoma first appears hijacking the air waves of Lupin and Jigen's tv squabble to show an abducted Fujiko trapped in a rocket that he named Fantoma One. He orders Lupin to bring him the Punjab Ruby of India (aka the ruby of the Royal Family of India) if he wishes to save Fujiko. His base was located inside a crater on an island resembling Easter Island. The motive was to use the ruby by hooking up to a satellite creating a laser beam, his goal was to melt Antarctica and raise the sea level by 200m. By doing this, he hopes to cause tsunamis and cause chaos to cities around the world. To get into the base, the entrance is hidden in a rock carving of Fantoma's head. Inside his base, he has atomic submarines, rockets and to make an entrance, he has a meeting room and sits on a chair with red leather and a golden frame. According to Lupin, he didn't send him a cup of tea. Fantoma is very selfish as it is revealed that he is jealous that Lupin stole the ruby before he had the chance while he couldn't care otherwise. After putting Fujiko into the rocket and shown Lupin, he asked him to give him the ruby for Fujiko. As Lupin puts a gun to Fantoma's head failing to give him the ruby, it turned out to be a robotic dummy as he stood behind bulletproof glass gloating to Lupin. The countdown was going down so when it got to 33, Lupin gave Fantoma the ruby hoping to get Fujiko. Fantoma however only gives orders and never makes promises as he sucked Lupin into a chute towards the rocket where Fujiko is held. He wanted Lupin and Fujiko to be trapped in the rocket so he could send them to the end of the universe. Fantoma asked the scientist the progress of the ruby who said it was genuine and ordered him to put it into the generation circuit of the laser beam. All at the same time, he prepared the rocket, the atomic submarine and the rockets from the First Special Attack Unit. To prevent Lupin getting help, Fantoma covered the island with electronic interference. He set the countdown and opened the doors on the crater to launch the rocket while gloating to Lupin. After the launch and saying farewell to Lupin, he ordered to launch the submarine. He also informed Lupin that the rocket is controlled from the base and fires the beam at Antartica. The global warming scheme was working as Antartica is melting causing the sea levels to rising and tsunamis had hit Austrailia, Brazil and South Africa causing them to be flooded. While he was laughing at the thought of people dying, he got concerned as NASA launched a space shuttle but them got calm as he explains to the worried scientist that it is too late as the laser beam is reaching the final destination. When the laser beam got to the final destination, the location got stuck on screen as Lupin stole the ruby and got annoyed with sweat pouring from his forehead. It got worse as Zenigata informed the US and Russian Navy the location of Fantoma's base. Being furstrated, he set the self destruct button on the laser beam. Flowers, Storms and a Thieves' Race The aftermath is shown as cannons from battleships were fired on the base, he was shaking and tried to avoid the attack as he cried "Long Live the Fantoma Empire" as he stood on the remains of a platform. Fantoma reappeared at a lighthouse in Sakura-Jima watching the race and revealed that he has been in there for six months since the attack. Unlike before, he is all bandaged up and hooked onto machines in a lab. He ordered his servant to wash his eyes that were taken out and washed in a beaker with a brush that he puts back in. It turns out that the race is all set up by him to get his revenge of Lupin and planted an earthquake machine at the finish line to prevent him from winning yet both and Jigen got out due to ejector seats in their car. Goemon with the Zantetsuken slices up the lighthouse in half however it is unknown whether Fantoma is still alive. Gallery Notes *He is meant to be Fantômas Mark III however due to translating a French name to Japanese, he became Fantoma. Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Characters